Gaming and Movies with the countries
by Eminecraft2015
Summary: The countries have gaming competitions and movie night all the time. This is what normaly ends up happening. Implied Mpreg and Sexual Acts. Ships:UKUS, GerIta, Spamano, Dennor, SuFin, GiriPan, FraHun, PruCan, RoChu, AusSwiss, Ireland x OC, Scotland x Wales, N. Ireland x OC, OC x OC. boy x boy


**A/N~One of my headcanons is that most of the countries are pro gamers~Also Killian-Ireland; Sean-Northern Ireland; Griffith-Wales; Allister-Scotland** **This is my first fanfic on FFN, but this was part of my 30 Day OTP challenge on Wattpad. Erin, Axel, and Ellie are my UKUS/USUK OCs and Maddie is my RoChu OC.. Erin, Axel, and Ellie are my UKUS/USUK OCs and Maddie is my RoChu OC. First fanfic on FFN. This was part of my 30 Day OTP Challenge on Wattpad. Criticism is helpful.**

Alfred opened the door, inviting in Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert, Matthew, Yao, Ivan, Antonio, and Lovino. They always got together for a huge gaming competition. They usually ended up sleeping over at Alfred and Arthur's, but they didn't mind.

"Hey guys! Ready to get crushed?" Alfred asked. Gilbert and Ludwig rolled their eyes. Ever since gaming had begun, they'd been competing. They went to competitions all around the world, and they always won.

"Pfff, okay sure." Gil replied. Matthew was holding his hand and he squeezed it, signaling him to keep his mouth shut. Arthur sighed and walked in the room. He wrapped his arms around Alfred and whispered something in his ear. Alfred instantly started pouting, and he crossed his arms.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Alfie. It's just a game." Matthew smiled at his brother. Alfred glared at him. Arthur squeezed him and he stopped. At this point, they were all seated in Alfred and Arthur's living room ready to play some games.

The doorbell rang soon after and Arthur went to go and get it. When he came back, Matthias, Lukas, Tino, Berwald, Heracles, Kiku, Francis, Elizabeta, Vash, Roderich, Killian, Sean, Allister, and Griffith was following him. Elizabeta had a smirk on her face and Francis had a gleam in his eye. They were both hardcore gamers. Everyone knew it.

"Do you know where Erin is?" Killian asked, his Irish accent noticeable. Killian and Erin were dating and they always games together. Alfred and Arthur Arthur and Alfred were always weary of him. They liked him, but she was their baby girl, just like Ellie with Sean. Alfred was afraid that he wouldn't be their number one anymore.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." Alfred replied, not paying any mind to him.

"Thanks." Killian replied. He ran upstairs and stayed up there for a few minutes, then coming downstairs with Erin at his hip.

"Let's do this. Same groups as last time?" Erin asked everyone nodded and got into their groups.

Mattie and Gil; Ellie and Sean; Axel and Maddie, his girlfriend; Erin and Killian; Alfred and Arthur; Ivan and Yao; Francis and Elizabeta; Ludwig and Feliciano; Matthias and Lukas; Tino and Berwald; Vash and Roderich; Kiku and Heracles; Antonio and Lovino.

They all played for at least 4 hours. They found out that Berwald and Lukas were pro gamers. They never seemed that way, but you find out something new everyday. Everyone at least won two rounds of each game.

After everyone finished gaming, they watched a movie. Everyone choose 'The Interview'. Everyone chose the movie because of the humor in it.

Everyone was settled in after getting in their pajamas and blankets. Matthias had his arm draped across Lukas' shoulders, Berwald had Tino sitting between his legs, Mattie away sitting in Gil's lap, Feli had his head on Ludwig's shoulder, Alfred and Arthur were sitting on the floor up against the couch, Yao was sitting in Ivan's arms, Antonio had his arms around Lovi, Killian and Erin were cuddling, Sean and Ellie were sitting in their favorite chair, Kiku and Heracles were on the floor, Vash and Roderich were laying on the ground, Francis and Elizabeta on the couch with Eliza sitting in Francis' lap, Griffith in Allister's arms, and Maddie in between Axel's legs. They all had blankets on them or wrapped around them. Arthur looked the movie up on Netflix and started the movie.

Towards the middle of the movie, Arthur had to take Alfred upstairs because he was rubbing up against him. Everyone knew what was going on and they shuttered. They came back 3 minutes later, but the movie was stopped. Everyone had waited for them to get back. Alfred was blushing and Arthur had a smirk on his face.

Allister fell asleep and Griffith had to move him off the couch onto the floor so he could sleep correctly. Mattie had become tired and Gil moved him off his lap so they could lay on the couch and sleep. Alfred and Arthur moved to the floor. Yao had fallen asleep on Ivan. Kiku and Heracles moved onto the couch. Erin and Killian just stayed in the chair. Ellie and Sean fell asleep leaning up against the couch. Tino and Lukas fell asleep against Matthias and Berwald. Vash had moved Roderich so they could spoon. Francis and Elizabeta cuddled in the floor. Maddie and Axel moved up against the chair Erin and Killian were in. Feli had the cat fall asleep on him so he fell asleep with the cat, later making Ludwig fall asleep. Antonio and Lovi were still on the couch just cuddling.

They had a perfectly imperfect "family" and they all loved it. No one wanted anything different than what they had. They all fell asleep with smiles on their faces.  
 **  
A/N~ANY MAN OR FATHER READING THIS! YOU WILL** **ALWAYS** **BE YOUR DAUGHTER'S NUMBER ONE!** **NO MATTER WHAT!** **Anyway, I was going to do different languages in the chapter but then I thought 'Nah, to much work'. Also, this was based of cosplay me and my friends do and what we do after every gaming session we have**


End file.
